The primary purpose of this project is to examine the effects of methanol, an alternative motor fuel being tested for future use in the United States, on female reproduction and postnatal development. Adult macaques were exposed to environmentally relevant doses of MeOH before and during pregnancy. During the past year we examined the growth of the animals while awaiting review of our continuation application. The application has been funded and further studies of visual function, reaction time, and memory are scheduled to begin in 1998.